3:7 Soft Shell: Dempsey and Makepeace
by haveunotthought
Summary: After Makepeace survives kidnap by the thriller killer, she needs time to find her inner strength and finds comfort in her partner Lieutenant James Dempsey.
1. Chapter 1

Soft Shell

**Soft Shell**

**Muses following on from 3.7 Out of Darkness**

It is best if you watch Series 3 episode 7 first but if not:

Dempsey and Makepeace are after a psychopath who kills women, Makepeace finds herself as one of his targets and comes up against him twice, the later time he has her captured in a blue van in St James' Park with the treat to kill at 11.00pm. Dempsey has managed to track her down and as he runs to the van Big Ben strikes it's 11th chime and a gunshot is heard within the van. Dempsey shoots the lock not knowing what he will find.

**Chapter 1**

Dempsey held Makepeace tightly against his body, wrapping his arms closely around her and Harry found the security she was craving. He stroked her hair and his left hand held her head firmly against his chest until the distress of the wife cut across the reunion.

Dempsey released Makepeace and went back to the car to use the RT, Makepeace comforted the widow who was now hyperventilating and almost screeching with horror when the reality that her estranged husband was the thriller killer hit home.

"Charlie 5 to control, St James' Park – It's all over"

"Dempsey?" Spikings questioned urgently

There was no reply. "Dempsey do read me?" a cold shiver travelled the length of Spikings spine, he turned to Chas "keep trying to raise him and let me know"

Chas knew exactly what he wanted him to let him know "Dempsey!" he urged aware that there was sound in the background "Dempsey"

Spikings beckoned Dave and Graham to come with him, but took the untypical step of driving himself.

As Dempsey had said 'it's all over' he had relived hearing the gunshot within the van, he felt the scream rise from the pit of his stomach again and this time he was sick, he managed to turn to the side of the car tossing the RT handset onto the seat as he bent over retching, the barely digested contents of the canteens last remaining chips spilled onto the grass.

He spat to try and clean his mouth, then with his body still involuntarily trembling he returned to the RT "She's ok" he said softly. Chas barely had time to inform him that Spikings was on his way when the sirens of the first police cars could be heard approaching. It was only a matter of a few more minutes before Spikings was also on site.

Dempsey had returned to where the women were, Makepeace had guided Phyllis Swaybe away from her dead husband towards a park bench and sat there holding her hand. He walked over and looked at the van, taking in the picture put up on the inside of the van. He shivered, he'd put his jacket around Harry earlier, now he watched Spikings finish speak to Harry and walk towards the scene. Spikings took in the details of the van and dead body then leaving the boys to deal with the mess beckoned Dempsey back out of sight towards the parked cars.

Spikings took Dempsey aside "How is Makepeace bearing up."

"You know Makepeace - she's a tough cookie" he looked at Spikings and read his eyes "Oh no she ain't coming into the station"

"The death is suspicious, it was in a closed vehicle, the wife saw you open the door - we have to prove the suicide"

"Harry needs to go home"

"I don't doubt it, but we need her statement"

"She is a victim"

"And a witness" he paused dreading the next words "…and a suspect"

Dempsey was visibly shocked

"The wife implied she thinks he was shot" Spikings nodded towards where the two women were sitting

"Bullshit"

"I know but…"

"I'm taking her home" was Dempsey's dogged reply

Spikings was eternally grateful that Dempsey had taken that stance; the flagrant stubborn lone ranger had fulfilled his hopes. He had come to know some of Dempsey's motivation, and principles and whilst he had been obliged to make the formal correct stand he had trusted Dempsey to argue and ensure the best outcome for Harry. Thus he seemed to yield rapidly

"Well in that case Lieutenant I'm realising her into your protective custody"

"Just never let her know" Dempsey now suspected that Spikings had relied on his defiance, but he still fired his warning shot.

He walked over to the park bench "Sergeant we're outta here, cumon I'm taking you home - the boys can sort this." Harry looked at Phyllis Swaybe, Dempsey noticed her reticence "and her" he found it hard to sympathise with Phyllis; Harry had nearly died in her place and she deigned to suggest it wasn't suicide. He couldn't of cared if Harry had fired the shot – it would have been in self defence and the screwed up scum deserved more than one shot in the head..

"You'll be alright, someone will take you home" she reassured her but Mrs Swaybe wasn't listening, she just stared into space. Dempsey did remember to thank her for her help in finding the lock up as he led Harry away. Makepeace was grateful to feel Dempsey's hand on her shoulder; he guided her to the passenger side of his car, opened the door and watched her sit in before moving to the driver's side. Spikings watched them pull away; the off side rear light reflected on the damp ground and Spikings walked towards the cause and noted what he correctly assumed to be Dempsey's reaction to the proceedings - evidence of the soft underbelly he'd always suspected was there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dempsey drove up and parked outside 187 Camberwell Drive. During the drive home he had talked endlessly, mainly banal observations because he couldn't bear the pain that occupied the silence. "I knew you would be alright" he told her again although it was far from the truth. "You deserve this one, getting the faces - the profile - great stuff." "You did great Makepeace - all day I mean. You know in the park and the warehouse, on the radio..." "How the hell did he watch us?" "He got lucky - I mean you going out on your own"

Harry said nothing; her mind was numb and just not functioning at all.

Once parked Dempsey wrapped his arm round Harry and led her up the steps, using his own key to open her door. Inside he took his coat off of Makepeace and pulled her into himself, holding her so tight "Harry, O Harry" he whispered and she clung to him.

Eventually he led her into the kitchen with him, put on the kettle and sat her down. He put sugar in her tea and she protested "I'd rather slug something stronger"

Tell you what I'll run you a bath then you can decide.

She listened to him as he ran upstairs and prepared her bath, he searched around and found some essence and some bubbles. He turned on the taps and hunted out a couple of bath towels and called down as to where to find some pyjamas.

Harry was surprised that she didn't feel inclined to go up and find them herself but she didn't. She sat holding her mug firmly in her two hands and sipping her sweet tea.

Dempsey was himself surprised that she hadn't made her way up; he went back down and suggested she could take her bath. He asked her if she wanted anything to eat, but she said she didn't.

Whilst she bathed he raided the fridge and lit the fire in the lounge. It was now about 1.00 in the morning, he heard Harry come down the stairs, "I could eat something I think"

"You want to go to bed? I'll bring you a chicken sandwich" he offered

"I don't know." She really didn't know what she wanted to do; she was just so glad that Dempsey was there. "You don't mind staying do you" she confirmed

"Never" he smiled encouragingly

"Thank you" it was delivered with a very weak smile. She sat and watched him make her sandwich and took a tiny bit out of the bread but she couldn't swallow, she put the plate back down "I'm sorry"

"No worries, tell you what why don't we go in the lounge for a while first hey?" Dempsey suggested

Harry obediently did so. Dempsey went with her, he sat on the sofa "Come on, come and sit with me" he gently encouraged, he sat tucked up into the corner of the sofa sideways on with his right leg pushed along the back of the seat, his left on the floor, his back to the window watching the flames of the fire flicker. Harry obediently came and sat so her back leaned against him, her slim body fitting onto the rest of the sofa, her knees bent bringing her legs into her chest, almost in the foetal position. Dempsey lifted his left leg and locked her onto the sofa, he leaned forward wrapping his body onto hers, his arms encircling her, he held her hands crossed against her knees his body heat warming her and reassuring her. They watched the flames together, saying nothing. As the coals started to fade Harry shivered

"What about bed now?" Suggested Dempsey

She nodded her assent and he released her, she stood to go up and he followed her

"I'll be ok" she insisted

"I know you will, but I won't be unless I can see you." This was genuine, not making excuses, he couldn't care tuppence about his promise to Spikings, protective custody, and all that stuff - his promise to himself over wrote everything.

She climbed into bed and he sat on the chair in the corner and put his feet on the bed

"Will you be alright?" she asked, wanting his presence but feeling guilty at the same time

"Sure"

Harry turned off the bedside light, then as soon as she experienced the blackness of the night immediately turned it back on

"Dempsey" she called quietly

"Princess?"

"Will you hold me?"

He lay on top of the bed clothes and she moved so she could sleep in his arms. The duvet seemed twisted and awkward,

"Properly" she whispered

He got up and removed his jacket, undid the buckle and belt on his trousers and got under the quilt with her.

He turned the light out and with his arm around her back her head rested on his shoulder. He could hear her taking deep breathes, trying to control the fear that was rising inside her, he also knew the next task. Dempsey brushed her hair away from her face, "Princess" he paused again, all night he had wanted to ask, but been afraid. Now, now that the lack of vision meant he could be spared the sorrow he'd see in her eyes, he posed his question "Did he do anything to you Harry? He didn't harm you did he?" James was petrified of the answer, he half thought that if he had he'd go and put a bullet through the dead man, just to satisfy his anger if the answer was affirmative.

Harry wondered if you had to be physically raped for it to count as harm, she knew where his question lay "putting that wig on me, touching my face – he made my skin crawl" she whispered "but no he didn't rape me, not my body anyway"

James's right arm slipped under her and held her waist tight as his left hand continued to stroke her hair; his silent tears fell from his face onto hers. Harry found a strange fulfilment; she hadn't been able to cry the hurt that she felt but his tears shed on her behalf satisfied her expression of sorrow.

Sometime later she lay across him feeling the security of his arms holding her safe, both of theirs' breathing now much more even "try and get some sleep princess" Dempsey said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The darkness went, and as she slept so did the shock Harry had suffered. Dawn came and went, as did the milkman and paperboy, leaving the two of them sleeping until 10.00. The phone rang; Dempsey was downstairs making a cup of tea to wake Harry with and failed to reach the phone in the hallway before Harry took the call from her bed. She answered the phone sounding a million times better than the night before and reassured Spikings that she was fine. Spikings asked to speak to Dempsey who answered 'sure he remembered the deal and they would be in to do the paper work soon.'

"Soon?" Spikings enquired

"Yeh, soon"

"In my books that means within half an hour Lieutenant. You know: shortly, quickly, before long""

"Well in my books it means when we're ready"

"I've got upstairs on my back Dempsey waiting for statements" Spikings warned

"Well forensics will be back _soon_ and you won't need 'em then, we'll have coffee, breakfast and we'll see you in a little while chief" He hung up

Dempsey tucked his crumpled shirt into his trousers and buckled his belt, he looked at Harry "You feeling better Princess?"

"Yes thank you"

He passed her her tea "You want some breakfast?"

"Spikings wants us in"

"Not till you've eaten"

"Me or do you really mean you Dempsey?"

"Well both" he admitted

Harry made her way downstairs, she could smell the coffee and the warm croissants. Dempsey was reading the paper laid out on the table with a coffee in his hand. "I left you two" he said as he pointed to the plate.

"Thanks" she picked up an empty jar "but no jam"

Dempsey looked up "Don't tell me you're changing the habit of a life time sergeant?"

Harry nearly retorted along the lines of 'don't tell me you're gonna contribute to my food bill', or 'that he ate her out of house and home these days' but she actually didn't feel perky enough. The sweetness of the jam would have given her an energy boost but as she took a mouthful she still found it hard to swallow. She sipped her coffee and pushed the plate to Dempsey "You may as well eat that one" she said.

"If you're sure?" he asked as he wolfed it down, if she'd said no it would have been too late. He watched her nibble through half the croissant then she pushed it away and stood "let's go"

"Harry we don't have to go not until you feel ready"

"Let's just face the music"

"If you're sure"

"I'm sure"

Dempsey looked at her; she still looked pale and had an edge of frailty. He could never have forgiven himself if anything had happened to her. He knew that if she had died part of him would have died with her; he couldn't pin down what part of him would have died but he knew he would have been broken and crushed. Harry said she was sure but he wasn't at all certain that he felt ready to relive the nightmare of exactly 12 hours ago. He could feel his body starting to sweat involuntarily again but not wanting to be anything other than strong for Harry he stood and found a coat for her.

"I want you to take some time off" Spikings addressed Harry after she had finished all the initial paperwork and statements. She had been sitting at her desk and he spoke as he walked through the main office, passed her desk and into his office. She stood and followed him

"There's no need sir"

"Don't you start arguing with me Sergeant - you either take the time or I send you to occupational health and let the shrinks loose on you"

"I don't need to see a shrink - that really would send me mad"

"Well there's no need if you take a few days off! I'm warning you Sergeant this is no ideal threat"

"So it would seem"

"Spend a few days at that country place of your fathers"

"Do I have a choice?"

"As I just explained I don't want to see you until Monday morning"

"Monday!" Harry was horrified "Today is Tuesday"

"Precisely Sergeant"

"No choice then" Harry pointed out, she stood there waiting for him to come back intending to argue

"Well what are you waiting for girl - off you go" Spikings shooed her out of his office and all of a sudden she didn't want to be there. She picked up her bag, looked around for Dempsey "Will you let Dempsey know I'm at Winfield Hall" she asked Chas

Spikings wasn't sure about Dempsey; the invincible most certainly had been conquered, his vulnerable belly had been exposed. He decided to do nothing but check from afar that all seemed re stabilised; he also did clearly tell him that Harry had gone to Winfield Hall, affording him the chance to invite himself down there if so inclined.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was talking to her Father as they sat out in the spring sunshine:

Harry was talking to her Father as they sat out in the spring sunshine:

"I let the situation get to me, I never should have done that. All my usual rigor and discipline seemed to go and I left myself vulnerable and open to being hurt and frightened"

She thought (and still shivered) back to the time in the warehouse and then the van

"Like a crab moulting?" her father asked

She sighed, how very practical an analogy. Freddy read the sigh "Well it's how crabs grow, they come to a point when they've outgrown themselves and they bust out of the old hard shell; when they're soft they take in extra water but that's the time the predators hunt them out until their new shell hardens and they're bigger, tougher and ready to face the world again"

She laughed "I'm not nine now Daddy"

"No you've busted out of your shell a few times since then young lady" he chided with a smile encouraging her to pick up the trail. "Well I grew a lot I think, I got the links, made the connections and faced the killer alone twice." she winced as a shadow of fear clouded over then shook her head to dispel it "I felt very exposed and at risk but I guess I'm a buckram now." She smiled at him

Freddy put his hand on her shoulder, "Well I'm glad and how did James cope?"

"What?"

"How is James?"

"He wasn't threatened or locked up in a van with a psychopath pretending he was his wife"

"You think he found it easy?"

"He's unbreakable, you know his motto – life is hard then you die"

"Sometimes us guys put up a bit of front you know" Freddy elucidated

Harry thought back, she could taste Dempsey's salty tears as they had soundlessly fallen onto her cheek and ran down onto her lip. She doubted he had realised the tears had touched her. She could feel him hold her, enveloping her on the sofa and brushing her hair as he cradled her in bed. He had been so very tender and sensitive… "May be" she admitted.

Chas waved his hands making a cut/no sign to Graham behind Dempsey's back he really didn't want the increasingly foul mooded Dempsey at the pub. Thus Dempsey went to bed Friday night bored.

He missed Harry: he missed her at work – he'd been trying to do some more work on the diamond heists but wasn't happy. He missed her at night – a night with the lads, a night at a match, a night watching his favourite Brando Movies but another night without Harry! He was lonely; it felt just like it had when he first arrived.

He wasn't sure about going to Winfield Hall. He hadn't had the opportunity to speak to Harry before she'd left. Spikings had sent her on leave whilst he was being interviewed and then he'd been forced to type up reports on the warehouse incident including the death of Terry and with no one considering his mental well being they had then made him draft accounts of the lock up and all the secret photos plastering the walls. It had been late before he had been free to leave and that night he had happily accepted the invite to join everyone at the Bramcote, knowing Harry would be well gone and comfortable ensconced in her fathers study not telling him anything – she never said anything; that's why it had been so satisfying to be able to comfort her that night.

Since then she hadn't rung him, and he'd hoped she would have but he guessed she had plenty of friends to talk to and seek support from; unlike him he considered. Harry was his best friend; Chas was a good mate, some of the others good for a night out and to watch a match but if he had to choose with whom or where he'd spend time these days it would always be with Harry. He really felt quite attached to her, mentally and emotionally if not physically. Their relationship, for he was certain that they had one, had to be described as platonic: companionable, warm, friendly rather like best friends who had gone through school together. Well they had both grown up a lot in the past year or so.

All of that persuaded him that he really wanted to check Harry was OK, he could do it by phone but she could mask her self better on the phone so, if for no other reason that to seek reassurance of her well being, he decided to get up early Saturday morning and travel to Winfield Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

"James

"James! Welcome" Freddy shook his hand "What brings you out here? Have you come to take my daughter away from me?"

"Is she alright?" Dempsey cut to the chase

"Well yes, I think so. You know Harriet she doesn't give much away"

"I didn't know she ever had much to give away"

"Well she was certainly tired when she arrived"

"She slept?"

"Like a baby; most of Wednesday if I remember rightly"

James visibly relaxed his shoulders. He hadn't realised they were tensed up but the last time he had been with Harry was when she had found the darkness hard to cope with.

"It must have been a tough case" Freddy commented

"Yeh"

Freddy thought Dempsey was just as reticent on details as his daughter. Dempsey looked at his watch. It was 8.45am "'she up yet?" he asked

"Oh my good man, I'm sorry I'm holding you away from her – not intentional of course, I mean I'm really pleased that you're here, of course you want to see her, you've come all this way, no not intentional at all, I'm sorry."

Dempsey smiled it reminded him just a little of the gorilla incident on the first occasion he had come. When Lord Winfield got in a tiss he flustered so. "She's out riding, you must join her, I'm sure you'll find her"

"Well where would she ride to?" Dempsey felt disappointed the countryside opened out in all directions

"Across towards Godmersham, using Mountain Street if I know Harry. – look take one of the horses and I'm sure you'll find her"

James felt less certain, but in the end he decided at least he'd enjoy the ride "Thanks Lord Winfield"

"I've told you before its 'Freddy'"

He made his way to the stables and after wasting a precious five minutes finding some one to make sure he could take 'The Admiral' again he saddled him himself and asked for directions. It seemed the stable girl thought Harry would ride the same route as her father had suggested so he guided his horse to a trot and then a gallop in a bid to catch her. The longer grass showed signs of recent passing and as he looked ahead he could see Harry stopped by a river.

Harry heard the pounding of a gallop and looked up to see who else was riding out; on a Saturday she knew more people had the opportunity. She had enjoyed her solitary rides; the peaceful countryside and oneness with nature had had a healing quality and she felt much more relaxed now.

She had really needed a break, even before the trauma of the thriller killer and now she felt stronger and ready to get back to London; she wouldn't rush though – the weekend here would be pure pleasure.

She half thought the rider looked like Dempsey and she chided herself for seeing his image out of wishful thinking. When the gentle breeze carried her name though she grinned impishly – it was him! She waited with anticipation as he approached and welcomed him with a huge smile. "Dempsey what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I deserved a break – you don't mind do you?" he asked still feeling unsure of exactly what he was doing there whilst at the same time being reassured by her smile. He wanted to say that he'd missed her but unsure of how that would sound or be interpreted and even unsure of the implications in his own mind he said nothing else.

"I see you choose 'The Admiral' again"

"He's a good ride"

"You fancy going on and right up to the Ridge?"

"Do you?"

She would have said 'now that you're here' but fearing that might mean more than she intended it to or he would want to hear she said nothing and just led her horse off. Dempsey happily rode along side; the two horses even seemed to appreciate the mutual companionship. Every now and again Harry pointed out a landmark but for much of the time they rode along in companionable silence listening to the sounds of nature and enjoying the spring sunshine. The day was warming up nicely.

Back down off the ridge the horses drank as Harry and James sat on the grass "So what have you been doing partner?" James asked Harry

"Riding, sleeping – quite a lot of sleeping actually" she looked at him shyly "Thank you"

"You're welcome. For what?"

"For then, for now. I knew you'd find me"

Did she mean then or now he wondered.

They galloped the horses back to the stables and let the stable hands rub the horses down. Freddy happened to glance out of his study window and watched the two of them walk up to the house. He smiled. Harry had seemed exhausted when she first arrived and apart from that first admission that she felt both vulnerable and mentally and physically shattered she hadn't said anything else about work, deliberately turning conversations when he brought the subject up.

During the week she had regained her colour and the tiredness that pervaded her body on arrival had disappeared but now there was a lightness to her step that hadn't been there before. He hadn't noticed the lack of it until he saw the difference of Dempsey alongside her brought.

Dempsey he thought had been very edgy on arrival; he hoped he would be more relaxed now but not knowing him that well he couldn't read anything from his stance. Dempsey ran up the steps to the house so he was obviously in quite a good mood Freddy supposed.

"You want a drink?" Harry asked

"How about breakfast?" he replied

Harry looked at her watch 11.25. How about I get changed and we have an early lunch? I'll call in the kitchen on my way up; you want to wait in the drawing room?"

"I'd rather stick with you. Your father was a bit…." He didn't actually know what.

Harry laughed "Ok, look let's get a tray of tea, take that upstairs and order our lunch"

Dempsey followed her but insisted on carrying the tray.

Harry poured two cups of tea and sipped hers before saying she would shower and get out of her jodhpurs. Dempsey sat and drank his tea; the hot liquid welcome but it brought on the tiredness. He looked at Harry's bed and listened to the shower; it looked too inviting to resist, he placed his tea on the bedside table and lay on top of the bed. He didn't have time to appreciate the comfort before he was asleep. Sleep had evaded him so many times in the past week, images of Harry falling out of the van dead or himself removing Richards bracelet from Harry's rigor mortised hand had ruined every night. In the day time he had written up the incident reports and had relived the horrors she had faced one after another. He had felt proud of her for coping so well but kept wondering how she was doing. Glad Spikings that had sent her away, he really hoped she was recovering and was determined that for once he would write everything up, there was no way he wanted her to have to face that again. He chided himself for not protecting her more, especially for not driving her home. Spikings seemed to be barking at everyone about everything and that goaded him as well. He was working his best! When a third jewel heist had come in Dempsey had sent Graham in his place to go with Dave. Spikings had balled him out for it but later his face had been a picture when Dempsey had remained sat over at his desk beavering away whilst all the boys had gone off and to the pub. He had approached Dempsey rubbing his head and asked "If, err, everything was alright?"

"Since you ask Boss, no it ain't! I'm trying to get this done and solve a diamond heist and work with my hands tied" he looked up "I can't be everywhere or do everything"

"No Dempsey you can't" Spikings said "so don't try to be and don't expect to be" he spoke reassuringly and Dempsey thought Spikings for once understood. May be he did, but he wasn't about to show it "So just focus on the diamond heist lieutenant please, the other guy is dead. Tomorrow will do fine"

Dempsey had got up and walked out leaving everything open on his desk. He walked home, ate nothing put on some videos to watch and when he eventually couldn't ignore his hunger any more walked out to get some chips slamming the front door and shouting at Spikings at how inept he was at ever getting anything!

That had been Thursday, but pretty much it could have any day last week, they were all very long, lonely and guilt ridden.

Harry came out of the shower and saw Dempsey lying on her bed. She waited for the comment - it would definitely be about bed, her and him - but it never came. "Dempsey are you asleep?" she asked then knew she'd opened herself up for another clever retort which likewise never materialised. She made her way over to him; she could hear his regular breathing and see his eyes firmly shut. She like the image of his face buried in her pillow but once she allowed the thought to surface she threw it out in a panic. "Dempsey" she whispered loudly but there was absolutely no reaction, he really was out for the count.

She drank her nearly cold tea and a fresh cup and dressed. She looked back over to the body on her bed that hadn't moved; the rap on the door made her jolt and she realised she had actually been standing for sometime just looking at James. She took the lunch tray from the maid and thanked her. Harry ate her lunch whilst she read the next chapter of her novel then with James still sleeping soundly she placed a plate of sandwiches next to his cold tea and left him to sleep assuming he'd had a series of late nights out on the town. She wandered off to check on her father.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry ran upstairs into her bedroom; Dempsey it seemed hadn't moved

Harry ran upstairs into her bedroom; Dempsey it seemed hadn't moved. Harry looked at the untouched lunch "damn." She shrugged her shoulders, there was nothing else for it "Dempsey, Dempsey" she shook his shoulders and he looked up at her bleary eyed and confused. The bright sunlight told him it was still daytime but the deepness of his sleep spoke a different story. Harry he noticed looked angry.

"Hey I'm sorry" the surroundings brought his recollection of events up to date. "I guess I was tired"

"You're welcome, anytime"

"You mean that? Anytime? You know I'll hold you to that Harry"

"Oh bloody hell Dempsey just cut it out, I've had it up to here"

"Give me chance Tiger, the messages are a bit mixed: I'm welcome, you're angry – and don't deny it partner I can read you like a book"

Harry couldn't cope with another whole dialogue in her mind, he so obviously couldn't – well not on some things – but on this occasion he was so right. She was angry, not particularly with him; after all he had got up at some unearthly time to come here but she was furious with her father.

How dare he talk to her like a 15 year old about romance and being in love? Her love life, or lack of it, was her private dealings. He had implied that she had a thing for James and asked if they had ever dated! The impudence of the man! Then he had gone back onto Robert and why she had never bothered to get the divorce that was now overdue. A long lecture about moving forward had ensued and she had rather tersely pointed out that she had moved forward a long way, she had made good progression in the police force, she was a sergeant in an elite undercover unit and if that wasn't progression she wanted to know what was?!

He had told her she needed a personal life as well as a work life; her bitter reply was that if that was the case it was no good him harbouring false ideas about Dempsey who belonged to her work life QED!

Freddy had frustratingly just smiled then said she was acting exactly like the fifteen year old he had known a few years back. True to form she had walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Once she had gone Freddy poured himself a strong drink and prayed she was still like that teenager, so long as she was she would return to him later and apologise and may be in a few more weeks actually follow some of her fathers wise advice. Just like then he guessed he would have to let time play its starring role.

Now, like then, he missed having her mother to reassure him and stand together with when things felt a bit lonely.

Dempsey sat up, and swinging his legs onto the floor noticed the lunch "food" he declared with delight and in only two bites seemed to have demolished the first sandwich. As he picked up the second he asked "So what's the problem partner?"

"My father is driving me mad"

"I thought that was their role in life"

"God spare your daughter then"

"What is his crime; shall I go down and arrest him?"

Harry smiled, he could make her laugh with ease "Let's just get out of here for the rest of the day. I'll show you Whitstable"

"Whitstable?"

"Local town where we always used to go when I was younger, come on if we go now we'll catch the end of the afternoon there and there's a fantastic restaurant for dinner" She grabbed his hand and he grabbed another sandwich. "Any chance of a drink first?" He gulped down the cold tea seeing it as his only chance.

"No" she really was desperate to get going, "I'll buy you a beer when we get there."

Dempsey turned back to the other items on his plate and picked them up; Harry, he thought, really didn't get how starving he was.

He slipped his shoes on and picked his jacket up, but that involved putting his food back down and Harry seeing him slow took the jacket out of his hands, placed the food back in them and led him out to her car.

She drove and the Easter sunshine felt pleasantly warm, her anticipation of an afternoon out with Dempsey began to melt her irritation. Dempsey watched her; he saw her start to thaw and simply smiled.

"What are you grinning at Dempsey?"

"Me? Nothin" but he still smirked to see the wrath dissolve in front of his eyes

She tried to look angry still but instead burst out laughing and he joined her.

"Is that the sea?"

"Of course"

"What do you mean 'Of course' I ain't never heard of this place I've no idea"

"I'm sorry, yeh there's beaches and a harbour and plenty of fishing boats."

"Nice"

"I hope so, look let's park here and we can walk along by the sea wall up to the harbour"

He allowed her to take the lead and as they got out of the car he stood looking out across the ocean "Is this the North Sea?" he asked

"Yes"

"No good looking for New York then" he joked but Harry heard unwelcome tones of home sickness.

"When I was a child we'd walk along the wall, my father would hold my hand and my mother would constantly say 'watch that she doesn't fall'

"So" Dempsey feigned surprise "that's a mother's role"

"Are you going to be a stero-typical parent James?"

"Not until I've met a stero-typical woman I guess"

Harry knew she wasn't one of those, she couldn't imagine James actually ever settling down enough with any woman, stero- typical or not. On discovering her mind was once again in a forbidden place she opted to give Dempsey an ornithology lesson instead.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time they reached the harbour they had spotted three types of gull, two species that were migrating south and some land birds

By the time they reached the harbour they had spotted three types of gull, two species that were migrating south and some land birds.

The harbour was bustling with boats, gulls screeching as the fishing boats returned with their catches and families out for a holiday trip before schools restarted on the Monday.

They walked along the harbour and Harry stopped to watch a couple of children crabbing with their father, her memories were awakened and she was transported back some 20 odd years as she observed the happy vignette. Dempsey looked up and down the quayside: scattered all along were similar scenarios, all of whom seemed to be enjoying a measure of success. Harry still seemed transfixed so he made his way along to a couple of lads working together; he offered a generous sum for their spare line and weight but they had run out of bacon. He glanced along the line of participants but none looked over stocked then he noticed the restaurant. Guessing this was Harry's next port of call he made his way in; after a brief conversation he had booked a table with the best harbour view and commandeered some bacon scraps.

Makepeace had finally missed Dempsey and was scanning the crowds when he returned.

"What on earth have you got?"

"Crabbing stuff"

"Look – line, weights, bait now follow me" he led her to where they could sit on the harbour paving with their legs dangling over the water. Harry removed her shoes, fearful of loosing one into the sea.

Behind them on a bench sat a retired couple who had also walked along the shore line. "Let's sit here a while and watch young love" she said to her husband; he smiled and turned his attention to the returning fishing boats and recalled his own days out n the sea, contentedly ignoring his wife's commentary on love and lovers.

It was a commentary that likewise Makepeace would over hear during the ensuing time whilst Dempsey would hear only the one conversation; that of his and Harry's.

He tied the weight and bacon and threw the line down into the water "You used to do this?" he asked, expecting the affirmation that came and he told of his own experiences "Me too, down at the docks" He pulled the line up a groaned as his bacon had gone already.

"I'll show you Lieutenant" Harry grabbed the line and hauled it up to replace the bacon.

They spent the next half hour each trying to prove their superiority at crabbing, occasionally they each had a crab on the line, infrequently two, most of which fell of before they hauled the line to the quay level. However the time was spent in friendly banter and competitiveness with a lot of laughter.

"Now, sergeant, look at this granddad" Dempsey spoke as he carefully landed the largest crab either had seen that day.

The two lads came running over to see the monster held carefully between Dempsey's fingers. He stood to show them and Harry stood also relieving the hard sitting position.

"Do you like crabs miss?"

"My mum's scared of them" both boys chattered happily

"Oh I don't mind" Makepeace smiled

"Until it happens to nip you" Dempsey pushed the crab forward to the delight of the boys. Instinctively Harry squealed and backed off, with Dempsey pretending to threaten her. They sidestepped around each other with an exchange of attacks and parries as if in a fencing match then with a swift of hand learnt from palming bullets and coins Dempsey passed the crab to one of the boys, caught Harry around the waist and tickled her mercilessly. He felt her collapse into his hold. The energy of the play fight, the laughter, the back and forth of the flirting teases of the past half hour all summated into two flushed bodies perilously intertwined that suddenly became very silent as, like north south magnets, they couldn't help but pull in closer to each other. Immediately their eyes were working over time: looking for signs, reading intentions, hoping, daring, risking…

Their lips brushed and parted, the energy intensified and they met again with arms about to hold each other in tightly as they kissed determined not to let the other escape.

"He ain't got it now miss" the taller lad reassured

"Owww" the other boy yelled as the crab pincered his fingers, when he dropped it he held his hand and danced around still yelling "ow, ow, ow."

The words and the yells made a bee line to both Harry and James and stung the air. The tension dissipated and both turned to the injured party who was still shaking his hand although his agony was rapidly subsiding.

"Now that's a shame" the granny commented again to the granddad who reassured her that he was certain "a young couple like that will get many more such opportunities" he looked at his wife of 42 years and smiled "may be I'll catch a crab"

"May be we don't have to any more" she said and winked "let's go home for tea".

Harry watched the crab scuttle and fall over the edge back into the harbour sea; she picked up her shoes and put them on. Dempsey fished out a further coin and told the lads that he was sure an ice cream would take the pain away; the boys conceded it would and happily ran off.

Dempsey turned back to Harry "Seems like a lucky escape"

Harry had absolutely no idea what the comment alluded to and was forced to assume it related to them rather than the crab or the boys. She turned to see what the romantic commentator made of it all and was disappointed to see that she also had gone.

Dempsey who had had every intention of ordering the oysters for starters re-thought his plans, well actually he had no plans but oysters somehow seemed inappropriate now, though he couldn't explain his reasoning.

"I'm guessing 'The Crab and Winkle' is our dinner venue"

Harry looked across the road and then at Dempsey. She hadn't dined here for ages; the last time was with Robert, she really regretted that relationship right now. It was Robert's fault that her father had been on at her this afternoon causing the argument. Harry knew she and James would have to return early enough for her to apologise to Freddy. At times like this she wondered what on earth had possessed her to marry Robert, but she had been a lot younger and very hasty. At least one of those parameters she had control over and the wisdom of age was simply welcomed.

Now she had two images to bar from her mind as they crossed the road, one was Robert the other the incident of two minutes ago.

She wasn't even surprised to find he'd reserved a table and as she turned from gazing over the harbour to give the waiter her attention she caught Dempsey's eye, he seemed to be watching her. Indeed he was trying to understand her reaction to the events, but after futile consideration he decided he would never know her take, at least not until he had fathomed his own and now was not the time.


	8. Chapter 8

For as long as possible they both chose to hide behind their menus, the near kiss still occupying both of their private considerations

For as long as possible they both chose to hide behind their menus, the near kiss still occupying both of their private considerations. Harry could still feel the closeness of James' lips and hear the words of her father 'what about James?' She had dismissed him as 'work' but she kept on having to do that with increasing regularity. What was he she wondered? a good work partner, a good friend? but if you mixed a relationship in would everything fall apart. She couldn't deny the physical attraction or thrill she got from flirting, the pleasure from his touch and her contentment in his company. These impetuous moments seemed to arise from outside her control; she now started to wonder what Dempsey made of them.

Dempsey had felt the thrill of Harry collapse into his arms, their joint laughter was filling his mind. She was beautiful, she was his best friend, his partner, the person he cared most about in this country. Her loved to tease her, to flirt, to make her blush to relentlessly say he wanted her but just then, just as he felt her fall into him, as his lips touched hers he wanted her, he really wanted to know how her lips would fit his, how their bodies could unite and therefore he couldn't joke about it, or make his usual flippant comments. And so James opted for the Scallops and was mildly surprised that Harry chose the oysters he had so studiously avoided, but no quip passed his lips. They ordered Halibut and Haddock respectively for their main course.

"Don't they serve crab here?" Dempsey asked as the waiter moved away

"Not if they've not caught any locally"

"You ever had a soft shell crab?" she asked. Both shelved all their deliberations and returned to the present, it was becoming a well practised formula: avoid at all costs mentioning these 'incidences'.

"Yeh, a few times, but they ain't run of the mill food. You?"

"Nah, only read about them. Did you know you can tell how close a crab is to moulting by the colour tinge on their claws?" She didn't wait for his reply "they go white then pink then red and two days later they shed their shell"

"That's the danger time princess" he paused a moment then launched into a mini monologue "the time the predators are out to get you, to find your weak spots and prey on you and your mind; your emotions and your feelings. When all your natural defences are taken from you and you have to find protection in your surroundings."

"Tell me about it" she winced "on second thoughts don't"

"Let me see" he looked straight at her "it takes a good four days for that shell to harden up again"

She looked out to sea, not wanting to confirm his accurate diagnosis; unsure how hard her new shell actually was yet. He watched her, recalling the day and smiled, she had got through the ordeal, the soft vulnerable Harry that could only sleep in his protective care had toughened up again. "What is it that they say? The crab grows 30 bigger during that time?"

She kept her gaze outward but spoke "Have you been talking to my father?"

"No, but I'm thinking it's about time I was talking to my mother again" Harry turned back to look at him "She loved all her little analogies" he explained. She caught his eye but his mind was across the Atlantic for the second time in as many hours and Harry wondered for how much longer he would stay in the UK and if that changed anything about her previous contemplations but before she had a chance to address the new issues the arrival of their starters focused their attention back to the immediate.

As the ate they continued to open up a little

Dempsey started "You know I was worried about you partner I thought you were a gonner"

"You know that night - I missed judged it, I didn't move fast enough" Harry berated herself

"That's not true" Dempsey bolstered her; but his thoughts were exactly that: that he himself had missed judged it and not moved fast enough.

"You don't have to disagree Dempsey"

"You do know it has been known for men to make mistakes to" he still felt guilt ridden that he had left her so exposed

"You wouldn't have let him get to you or take you unsighted, you'd be right about women – they aren't cut out for this kind of work" Those were thoughts Harry had tussled with earlier on in the week whilst she had been in that open exposed state, as she spoke she was far less certain that she believed that now, but she was interested on his take given his earlier support.

"Some women yeh, but you Makepeace you're cut out for this kind of work"

Grateful she asked "Why me?"

"You've a damn site better chance sweet heart with your aristocratic ways"

"What do you mean?" Now she was perplexed

"Evolution 6 million years of it - down your family tree" Dempsey attempted to explain his weird logic, which realistically was just a huge hole he'd dug himself in the space of one random sentence.

"And the gorilla from America?" she was smiling at his flummox and was nearly floored by the honesty of explanation.

"Got too uptight, couldn't move, got hampered by his fears. Truth is Harry I've got a soft underbelly, if Richard Swaybe got you he would have got me also."

It was his turn to look out to sea. Right now home seemed a long way away to Dempsey, it wasn't up the A2 to London it was across the ocean to New York. Perhaps that was where he should be heading; Harry deserved a reliable partner, one who was able to protect her. Harry was unsure of what to say or do, so she too watched the sun set and tried to ignore the events and words of the day and the flutter that she kept feeling in her stomach. Dempsey didn't like the hollow feeling he got when he considered a return to the U.S. so he too just watched the sun set trying not to work out anything any more.

Dempsey told Harry about work, they discussed the diamond raids and Dempsey told her about the third heist that had taken place and how Spikings had made him work on it over the Thriller Killer.

"Dessert?" the waiter asked

Dempsey declined; his very late lunch still had its affect. Harry requested just two coffees. As they waited for their coffee and watched the deserts being delivered to other tables Harry's sweet tooth cut in. Dempsey watched her watching the food passing by. "You can change your mind" he offered

"I don't suppose you want to share the Pear Concoction?" she asked rhetorically  
He smiled and stopped a passing waiter "Can we have the pears and two spoons please?"

As the dessert arrived Dempsey pulled his chair around the table so he could sit next to Harry and they ate contentedly from the same plate chatting about random topics, now giggling and the teasing had started back up again. Dempsey looked out across the harbour, now it was dark the ocean had all but disappeared and in effect so had America; he looked back at Harry sitting by his side, when she was present there was no hollow gap and he decided, with a grin on his face, that maybe England was the place to be.

Harry pulled up at the front of Winfield Hall. The crunching of the tyres on the gravel drew Freddys attention and he stood at his study window where he had a view of the front of the house. He watched Harry and James get out of her car and smiled to himself, his stroppy daughter had taken off with James rather than on her own. "Did you bring anything with you?" she asked "I'll get Abbot to arrange a room for you" she spoke as she got out of the car.

Dempsey opened the passenger door and looked across the top of the car at her.

"Nothing" he replied "but don't worry about me, I need to get home"

He noticed the crest fallen look that Harry tried to recover from, but the recovery wasn't quite instant. "I've got something I really need to do" he tried to clarify but the disappointment still rang out through her eyes.

"Can't it wait?" she almost implored

"Sorry" he spoke softly, for he truly was.

"Tomorrow's Sunday" Harry couldn't imagine what he needed to be doing "So will this task take all day?" she couldn't help fishing for more information

"All night and all day I hope" he watched her mystified face try not to ask any more details and added "I've gotta sleep Harry, and I've got a whole weeks worth to catch up on"

She looked concerned, "I thought you'd been out on the town"

"Every time I shut my eyes I've not slept…. Just the nightmares; but now I've seen you …been here….now…"

He was grateful she interrupted him; he had wondered what his next words would have been.

'And I thought you were describing me and the soft shell crab' she almost whispered as she walked around to him "Don't fall asleep until you get home and drive safely" Harry kissed his cheek.

He felt her lips on his cheek and her hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and her lips were just there! He kissed them, just catching her upper lip a second time then he pulled back and saw the confusion in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" he spoke softly still and she replied in the same tone, resting her finger across his lips "don't be" and she smiled.

Freddy from his vantage point smiled also, he decided he was vindicated regarding his earlier confrontation.

Harry watched James walk across to his car but just before he open the door she called out "wait" and ran across.

Dempsey stopped and watched her run up to him waiting for her words but they didn't come instead she held his head in her hands and reached up on tip toe, he bent lower to meet her and she kissed him; very softly, gently her lips ran over his and then just a few moments later they were apart again.

Her hands still cupping his face, his hands still holding her waist their eyes found comfort in each other, neither knew what to say or what, if anything, it meant but then both broke into huge smiles.

"I'll call for you Monday" Harry stepped back

"Yeh, and we'll crack those diamond heist and Spikings…" he sparked awake

She laughed "Monday Dempsey! Monday will do fine".

Notes to the story

**Green crab** - 14 to 50 days prior to molt, depending on crab size. Very hard shell. **White sign peeler** - Two weeks prior to molt. **Pink sign peeler **- One week prior to molt. **Red sign peeler** - Two days prior to molt. **Rank peeler** - Hours prior to molt. **Buster** - In the process of shedding its old shell. **Soft shell** - Immediately following molt. **Paper shell** - 12 hours after molt. Slightly stiff shell. **Buckram** - 24 hours after molt. Semi-stiff, crinkly-hard or leathery shell. **Whitey** - Four or more days after molt. Bottom of shell is a lustrous white.


End file.
